BOOM BOOM
by Cut3'n'Psych0
Summary: "Just this once.." He leaned in closer. "Why don't I take his place for you?" PWP. Kacchako. Rated M for a reason. Implied One-sided Izuchako.


Chapter 1: An Explosive Encounter

* * *

Leaving torrents of wreckage in his wake, Katsuki had decided to retreat to his dorm room.

To say that he was pissed off would be the understatement of the year. Just in case this fact was not immediately apparent, then the scorched metal remains of their unofficial U.A letter box served to properly encapsulate it.

 _That mailbox had it coming._

Well, not really. But it _was_ better than potentially harming some random innocent bystander. Or maybe if hecould somehow wring the neck of his bitter rival without getting into more trouble... _Fucking Deku._ How is it that he still felt so inferior to that ...that... _pipsqueak!_

Katsuki stepped into U.A grounds and sighed. At least he would be free to simmer down at his own pace. Everyone else had fucked off to the Mall Group Outing v.02. His excuse had been training. Or at least that's what Hair-for-Brains had kindly translated from his growls to the rest of the group.

Katsuki clenched his fists, and rounded up on the dorm building. His last standoff with shitty Deku had left him too sour to properly focus on his extreme exercising schedule, so he might as well finish his chores and go meditate.

Not like that was going to help him, but Aizawa-sensei had pushed an anger management pamphlet after their _talk_ and it took all he had not to blast the hand presenting it off along with it. The last thing he needed was extra detention. He wanted to be out in the field dammit not cooped up in here cleaning after everyone else!

Katsuki sighed again, pushing through the front door. He did need to find a better outlet to his anger. Robot class president had suggested regular circuit training, and he was backed up by both those idiots that never stopped following him around. Even Kirishima, who practically lived for manly stuff. He tried to think elsewhere, and then she popped into his head.

 _Useless Uraraka._ She had been onto something the last time he had his first proper chat with her. He begrudgingly respected her and might even admit that he did not completely hate having her around his person, not to mention...

" _You were so cool!"_

Katsuki smirks. That still rubbed his ego the right way.

Till she had caught him off guard with her psychobabble. He shook his head, and after regaining his bearings, made his way towards the elevators. Anything tied to that green haired prick had means to spiking his anger levels off the charts. _It's always his damn fault._ He repeatedly jammed his finger on the elevator button. Yet, something caught him completely off guard mid-thrust.

He halted and rounded back up thinking it was just a figment of his imagination when he distinctly heard it again.

"Mmmm dekuu _u_ u~~"

Make that some _one_.

 _Wait isn't that-_

Katsuki did a double take.

 _First off all,_ was he not supposed to be alone in here?

"Mmmm Deku _uUUu_ u~~"

And second and most importantly, _there was no way that shitty ass-wipe was pleasuring some girl!_ Not before him!

He just couldn't have managed to-

Just then a blushing Uraraka all concerned and quietly creeping towards an equally blushing ass-wipe came to mind, and Katsuki cursed vehemently. The moans got louder and dirtier, and as any hormonal teenage boy, his curiosity eventually got the best of him. He retreated back down to the foyer and not-surprisingly, he did come across Uraraka. In her dishevelled school uniform sans her trademark black tights.

He was pleased to note instead her equally black panties stretched between her thighs as she leaned against the sofa, one leg propped over the armrest. Her soft face redder than usual, and mouth wide open as more moans escaped her lips. She was too busy thrusting her right fingers into her to even notice him.

Katsuki swallowed at the sight. Her sighs were aggravating. It sounded like she was so close, yet could not quite make it there just yet. And since shitty Deku was nowhere to be found, he dared to be adventurous.

"Is that asshole really so dear to you?"

Her hand froze mid-thrust, and Uraraka whipped her head in his general direction.

Her eyes widened at the sudden intrusion and though in a daze, she seemed more scared to be caught period, than because it was him that had infringed on such a private moment. _She was in the lounge area for fucks sake._ Practically anyone could have walked in on her! She pulled her fingers out of herself and bashfully lowered her skirt as he made his way towards her.

"Sorry, looks like I got in your way," he said in a completely unapologetic tone.

Internally, he was relieved at not being bested in something else.

She covered her increasingly red face.

"My goodness, this is so embarrassing!" she wailed.

A moment of stunned silence passed between them before Uraraka sprang to her feet her underwear still awkwardly stuck between her thighs and with not intent to pull them up she attempted to explain her lewd behaviour. Through word vomit.

Though Katuski was aware that she was rambling, he was not paying attention to her words at all. Instead his focus was solely fixed on her right digits, still wet with her juices. The gears in his head twisted.

Uraraka was still talking when he cupped her chin, and he forcibly tipped her head to look into his eyes. The move effectively shut her up, as she waited to see what he was up to.

"Just this once.."

He leaned in closer.

"Why don't I take his place for you?"

Her eyes widened and she dared to glance down at his crotch.

Even though he did not think it possible, her face turned into an even deeper shade of red.

He coughed and attempted to rectify the situation by taking control.

He grabbed her arms and whirled her around, bending her over across the table.

She had neglected to put her underwear back on so he had a full view of her shapely rear and glistening sex.

Despite her protests she did nothing in an attempt to escape, almost curious herself at what he was going to do.

 _Was she too not taking him seriously?_

Katsuki fumed, unbuckled and pulled down his green army pants, springing himself free. He did not bother to see if she was even ready for him, as he positioned himself quickly and thrust as deeply into her. Ochako squealed at the sudden intrusion. However the rest of her did not seem to mind as much. She was also squeezing the life out of his dick.

 _Fuuuck_ she felt _so_ good.

He itched to move, and slowly urged her to accept his girth.

"Well?" He grunted into her ear tugging some stray strands from her face. That look in her eyes… Her disheartened face… it spoke volumes.

 _"It's not Deku-kun"_

And yet she did not attempt to push him away. Instead, she whimpered, "This feels good."

And that was good enough for him.

He roughly cupped her tits, running his fingers down her sides before settling them on her thick thighs, clenching. Katuski slowly pulled his dick all the way out before jamming it right back in, and with every snap of his hips, she screamed.

As he rammed her against the table in ample frequency, so had Ochako settled against him, occasionally shifting herself to allow him better access to that sweet, sweet spot.

Katsuki knowingly smirks. She may have been moaning _his_ name before, but it was not because of _him_ that she was now reduced to this sputtering mess. It was because of him, _Bakugou_ , that she was drooling on the table, and begging him, _Bakugou_ , to fuck her harder.

That shit was turning him on all the more. He gripped her hips tighter as his thrusts got more savage. He was so close, and by the looks of it so was she.

Ochako was leaning fully across the table now as her legs had given way under her; moans drawn out long and loud. She panted the last of her orgasm, and shakely attempted to rise back on her feet. As she regained her composure, Ochako turned to look at him as he instantly pulled his pants back on, buckling the belt in place. During this whole exchanged he had refused to look at her.

"Uh.. Bakugou-kun..."

His face was set into an unreadable expression, but when he turned to fully face her, he seemed even more determined than before, "Listen moon-face;" Ochako pouted. "The next time we do it, I'm not gonna let you think about _him_ ," Katsuki's hands sparked from their sweaty exchange, "Not even once," and with that he left her as alone as she had been before he had intruded on her personal time.

Ochako blushed. She had not expected to enjoy someone running into her as much as she just had. Then she giggled at her own silly little joke, before at long last the words she was left with had finally clicked.

"Wait a minute..."

*...*

"N-n-next time?!"

* * *

A/N 1) - I'm not enirely sure they even have a campus mailbox, but for the sake of the story, they now do. First time fic. Please be gentle~~(◕ᴥ◕)

A/N 2) - I will go down with this ship~~! (つД⊂)

* * *

A/N 3) - Hello again! Tidied up the {wow has it almost been a year already- _} Might evolve this into a mini-ficlet! Would anyone be interested? (◕ᴥ◕)

A/N 3.25) - Please let me know what you think!

A/M 3.55) - ~~~ _Swimming_ {drowning}in Kacchako{hell}~~~ ⊂( o ^ o)つ


End file.
